


Okay

by CalamityRondo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fighting, Injury, M/M, post GerSco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRondo/pseuds/CalamityRondo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the match against Scotland Marco is fed up with everyone worrying about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fluffy fix-it kinda fic for everyone angsting about Marco but it turned out way more dramatic than that. I hope I could make your hearts a little lighter nonetheless.
> 
> Best wishes to Marco. We are with you, Marco! ♥

"You know it will be okay, right?" Mario says to his right where Marco is riding shot-gun. Marco stares out of the window, for once not smiling.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Mario makes a sound low in his throat but doesn't shut up. "Do you want me to go to the scan with you tomorrow?"

Marco is not sure if he wants Mario there. He doesn't want him to see his face if the injury should be worse than initially thought. He has only just made his comeback and now that is at stake again. He wouldn't know how to deal with being out of action again.

He doesn't say that. Instead, he shrugs his shoulders and says, "Sure."

He is glad that he asked Mario to drive him home instead of going to the hotel where the team is staying. Mario alone is a bit much right now but the lot of them... Marco wouldn't stand all of them worrying about him.

"I wanted to strangle that douchebag, y'know?" Mario speaks up again and Marco sighs involuntarily.

"Injuries happen. You know that as well as I do."

"Yeah, but..."

"Just shut up already!" Marco snaps. He doesn't get why Mario keeps talking even though Marco just wants to get home and sleep and not think about his ankle.

Fortunately, Mario does shut up for the rest of the way which is not much since Marco's house is just twelve minutes from Signal Iduna Park. As soon as the car is parked, Marco gets out. Mario, though, stays behind the wheel. He throws an unsure look in Marco's direction and the Dortmund player really doesn't want to be the one reassuring him now, but he is the older one and should probably act like that sometimes.

"Come on," he says simply because he doesn't feel like joking. Mario looks relieved and gets out of the car. They make their way inside the house slowly.

Marco's ankle hurts like a bitch but he doesn't want Mario to see that so he limps his way straight into bed -- with all his clothes, he only sheds his shoes -- and listens to Mario getting ready for bed. He closes his eyes and tries to sleep even though he knows how much Mario hates it if Marco is asleep before him.

There's a lot of shuffling before Mario's voice drifts over from the edge of the bed.

"You got a lot of get-well wishes via Twitter. They also made you the hashtag 'WearewithyouReus'."

Marco doesn't open his eyes. It's easier to sound unaffected that way. "That's nice."

He hears Mario getting under the covers and he feels Mario's hand on top of his.

"You're going to be okay, Marco. You will be playing both games, Bundesliga and Champion's League."

Marco's patience is wearing thin. Of course, Mario means well but Marco has just had it with him.

"When are you gonna get that I just want to hold you and NOT talk about my freaking ankle?!"

They both look at each other for some moments. It's really unfair that an injury of all things make them fight right now but then Mario cautiously slides closer and Marco wraps him in his arms.

"Sorry," Mario whispers and places a kiss on Marco's lips. It's only when they lie in silence for some minutes and their breathing slowly gets in sync that Marco realizes that a great deal of Mario's reassurance has probably been for himself. Mario is probably just as scared of Marco not being able to play as Marco himself.

He presses a kiss to Mario's head.

"I'm gonna be okay," he says because football is his life, is _their_ life, he is not gonna let himself get dragged away from that again.


End file.
